Rose Petals: Princess Slyvwia
by cattyouth
Summary: Ketika Luhan tidak bisa membedakan lagi mana yang nyata dan yang palsu, karena di Slyvwia, semua yang nyata terlihat begitu palsu dan yang palsu terlihat sangat nyata. Namun ada satu hal yang diyakininya, bahwa Oh Sehun adalah kenyataan yang paling rumit baginya. EXO fic; HunHan/HanHun, KrisBaek, ChanSoo. Warn!GS. (Prologue)
1. Chapter 1

Seorang pria tengah sibuk memeriksa programnya dengan teliti, sudah lebih dari lima bulan ia menghabiskan harinya di dalam apartemennya hanya untuk menyelesaikan programnya ini, program yang akan membuat dirinya mendapatkan gelar sarjana. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa jurusan komputer, dapat lulus dengan nilai bagus adalah impian sejak hari pertama menjadi mahasiswa. Kemudian melamar kerja di sebuah perusahaan setelah itu menikah dengan wanita pilihannya dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia—yang ia inginkan hanyalah sebuah _happy-ending _untuk kehidupannya.

Setelah yakin bahwa programnya telah siap untuk diperlihatkan kepada dosen pendampingnya besok pagi, ia mengambil sebuah kaleng minuman soda dan membukanya, tepat ketika sebuah _e-mail _masuk. Pria itu menegak minumannya sambil membuka _e-mail _itu tanpa pikir panjang, sebuah _e-mail _dari orang asing. Ia membaca isi _e-mail _dengan mata yang terbelalak, raut terkejut terlihat sekali pada wajahnya.

Tiba-tiba saja seseorang mengajaknya untuk _chat_, dan lagi-lagi, tanpa berpikir panjang ia menerima ajakan itu sehingga kini ia masuk ke dalam ruang _chat_ yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenal olehnya. Namun ada sebuah _user _yang terlihat begitu familiar di matanya, _Butterfly1204_, yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti berbicara dengan bahasa asing, yang sepertinya bahasa Korea. Sebagai pria yang lahir dan besar di Cina, dan dengan iseng mengambil kelas Korea, ia sedikit mengerti ucapan si _Butterfly1204._

_**Butterfly1204: **__Katakan padaku kalau kau sudah membaca e-mail dariku._

Pria itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sedikit terkejut karena _user _itu tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya berbicara di _personal chat. _Ia lekas segera menaruh kaleng minumannya dan membalas _chat _tersebut dengan jari yang sedikit bergetar—sebuah kebiasaan yang dilakukannya sejak masih kecil.

_**DeerFox: **__Ya, aku sudah menerimanya dan membacanya; apa maksud dari e-mailmu itu?_

_**Butterfly1204: **__Kau akan tahu nanti, sekarang sebutkan namamu, asal, dan umurmu._

Pria itu bersender pada kursinya, memberi data pribadi pada orang yang tidak dikenal bukanlah hal yang benar, namun ia teringat _e-mail _yang dikirimkan oleh _user _itu. Sebuah _e-mail _yang memberikannya sebuah tawaran kerja dengan penghasilan yang sangat besar, sekitar 1000U$ dalam satu bulan. Jadi menurutnya tidak ada yang aneh jika ia memberikan data pribadinya pada _user _ini.

_**DeerFox: **__Lu Han, Cina, dan umurku di bulan April nanti 22 tahun._

* * *

**Rose Petals: Princess Slyvwia**

—_Why would Alice leave the Wonderland?_

Storyline © 2015 **thesndy**

* * *

_**Lu Han. **_Seorang mahasiswa yang sedang menyelesaikan programnya yang menjadi penentunya mendapatkan gelar sarjana dan melanjutkan hidupnya serta mendapatkan _happy-ending_. Sedikit introvert dengan selalu diam di dalam apartemennya untuk melakukan tugas-tugasnya. Karena suatu hal ia terjebak di negeri ajaib bernama Slyvwia. Pemilik dari _user _**DeerFox**.

_**Oh Sehun.**__Wind._Seorang Puteri dari kerajaan bernama Slyvwia, sangat dingin dan cuek dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Namun dengan wajah yang cantik dan rambut berwarna putih sepunggung membuatnya terlihat seperti seorang Puteri Es yang tangguh, namun sesungguhnya ia hanyalah Puteri dengan tubuh yang lemah. Pemimpin dari para _angel _di Slyvwia.

_**Wu Yifan. **__Dragon. _Seorang Raja dari kerajaan Sapphire Blue, saudara tiri dari Sehun yang sangat perhatian padanya. Kini sudah memiliki istri dari kerajaan Violet Wolf, seorang _angel_. Yifan sangat terkenal ramah namun kadang dingin terhadap rakyatnya, ia bahkan sampai dikira memiliki dua kepribadian. Pemimpin dari para _demon _dan _spirit _di Slyvwia. Memiliki hewan peliharaan seekor naga.

_**Byun Baekhyun**_. _Light._ Seorang Ratu dari kerajaan Sapphire Blue, wanita yang terkenal dengan kencantikan serta sikapnya yang ramah kepada seluruh rakyatnya, itu dikarenakan dirinya adalah seorang _angel_. Menikah dengan Yifan karena sebuah perjodohan dan untuk mewujudkan kedamaian antara _angel _dan _demon_. Memiliki sebuah rahasia yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh siapapun selain dirinya.

_**Park Chanyeol. **__Fire. _Seorang Raja dari kerajaan Green Lion, pria yang sangat ceria dan begitu baik terhadap rakyatnya. Bersahabat baik dengan Yifan. Kini ia bertunangan dengan seorang wanita yang berasal dari kerajaan Violet Wolf, saudara dari Baekhyun. Memiliki hewan peliharaan seekor _phoenix _yang memiliki ekor api. Akan menjadi orang yang sangat berbeda ketika marah. Pemimpin dari para _vampire_.

_**Do Kyungsoo. **__Earth. _Seorang Puteri dari kerajaan Violet Wolf, wanita yang sangat pendiam namun begitu dekat dengan Sehun karena mereka adalah teman kecil. Sangat senang menyendiri di dalam ruangannya, dan lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan rakyatnya dari kejauhan. Kini ia sudah bertunangan dengan seorang Raja dari kerajaan Green Lion.

_**Kim Junmyeon. **__Water. _Seorang Raja dari kerajaan Slyvwia, pria yang ramah dan sabar, ia sangat sabar dalam menghadapi sikap adik tirinya yang begitu dingin padanya. Kini sudah menikah dengan seorang Ratu dari kerajaan Violet Wolf. Sangat menghormati kakak tirinya yang merupakan Raja dari kerajaan Sapphire Blue. Dan sampai sekarang masih menjaga hubungannya dengan sang adik kandung, Kim Jongdae.

_**Huang Zitao. **__Time-control_. Seorang Ratu dari kerajaan Violet Wolf, wanita yang terlihat sangat _glamour _dan elegan bila dilihat dari luar, namun sangat lembut dan penyayang jika dilihat dari dalam. Kini sudah menikah dengan seorang Raja dari kerajaan Slyvwia. Sangat dekat dengan Sehun dan Kyungsoo, Zitao bahkan sudah mengaggap mereka berdua sebagai adiknya.

_**Kim Minseok. **__Frost. _Seorang perdana menteri dari kerajaan Scarlet Fox, ia sedang mencari seseorang yang pas untuk menjadi Raja dari Scarlet Fox. Bertunangan dengan seorang Puteri dari kerajaan Violet Wolf. Teman dekat dari Raja Slyvwia. Mempunyai adik yang sekarang malah menjadi Pangeran dari kerajaan Green Lion. Mempunyai hewan peliharaan seekor elang.

_**Kim Jongdae. **__Lightning. _Seorang Puteri dari kerajaan Violet Wolf, saudara dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Zitao. Kini sudah bertunangan dengan seorang perdana menteri dari kerajaan Scarlet Fox. Mempunyai seorang kakak yang merupakan Raja Slyvwia. Saudara tiri dari Sehun, Yifan, dan Yixing. Sangat ramah dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, dan memiliki suara yang sangat indah.

_**Kim Jongin. **__Teleport. _Seorang Pangeran dari kerajaan Green Lion, adik tiri dari Chanyeol namun adik kandung dari seorang perdana menteri kerajaan Scarlet Fox. Sangat gemar menunggangi kuda dan bermain _cricket_, kini bertungan dengan seorang Puteri dari kerajaan Slyvwia. Bersahabat dengan Jongdae dan Minseok. Ia memiliki hewan peliharaan seekor merpati.

_**Zhang Yixing. **__Healing. _Seorang Puteri dari kerajaan Slyvwia, adik tiri dari Sehun, Yifan, Junmyeon, dan Jongdae. Gadis yang sedikit cengeng, ia kadang bersikap seperti anak kecil walau lebih tua dari Sehun dua tahun. Kini ia bertunangan dengan seorang Pangeran dari kerajaan Green Lion. Sekarang ia sedang mempelajari kekuatannya lebih dalam.

* * *

**An EXO fanfiction**

_Inspired by 'Black Butler' © Yana Toboso 2006_

* * *

Luhan memandang sekelilingnya dengan mulut terbuka, sebuah remasan pada tangannya membuatnya tersadar dan menoleh ke sampingnya, menatap seorang gadis yang tengah memandangnya khawatir, "Apa katamu tadi? Slyvwia? Apa itu Slyvwia?" Ia bertanya, masih dengan nada terkejut.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya, sehingga membuat sebuah lesung pipit muncul di kedua pipinya, "Ya, kau sekarang sedang berada di Slyvwia, sebuah negeri ajaib—jika kau ingin menyebutnya seperti itu," Gadis itu menjawab dengan nada selembut sutra, "dan mulai sekarang kau harus tinggal di sini, karena kau sudah terikat dengan sebuah kontrak, Luhan_-ssi_."

"Kontrak? Kontrak dengan siapa?" tanya Luhan bingung. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak paham apa maksud dari gadis di sampingnya ini.

Tunggu, apa maksudnya—

"Kau sekarang sudah terikat kontrak dengan adik tiriku, Sehun."

.

.

.

.

"Sehun," Gadis itu berucap dengan nada dingin, seketika Luhan dapat merasakan angin berhembus kencang melewati tubuhnya, ia menggigil hebat. "Namaku Sehun, aku adalah Puteri."

Luhan tertawa seakan tidak percaya, "Apa katamu tadi? Puteri?" Ia kembali tertawa, "Mana ada yang namanya Puteri di zaman serba bisa seperti ini." Kemudian ia kembali tertawa, kali ini dengan kencang bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya dan mengeluarkan air mata.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang tajam dan dingin melukai lengannya, hal itu membuat Luhan berhenti tertawa dan sekarang malah mengerang kesakitan, terlebih ia memiliki sebuah phobia terhadap darah. Pria itu lalu beralih menatap Sehun yang berdiri diam di depannya dengan tangan yang terlihat sedang memegang sesuatu. Luhan terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa itu adalah pedang, pedang yang terbuat dari air yang beku.

.

.

.

.

"Tidak, Sehun itu tidak jahat," Baekhyun tersenyum padanya, "kau mungkin bisa bertanya pada saudaraku yang namanya Kyungsoo, ia teman kecil Sehun. Bahkan sampai sekarang mereka masih berteman dekat. Atau mungkin kau bisa bertanya pada Ratu dari Violet Wolf, Huang Zitao, istri dari saudara tiri Sehun."

Luhan mendesah sambil menutup sebuah buku cerita yang dikarang oleh Shakespeare, siapa pria itu? Luhan tidak tahu, ia hanya asal mengambil dan membacanya karena ia benar-benar bosan sekarang. Ia memang terikat sebuah kontrak pada Sehun, sebuah kontrak yang sampai saat ini masih tidak ia pahami.

"Jadi, kau akan menikah dengan Sehun, bukan?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba, membuat kedua mata Luhan terbuka lebar, "Kapan pernikahan kalian akan berlangsung?" tanya Baekhyun lagi, dan kali ini Luhan tersedak oleh ludahnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Pria bernama Chanyeol itu memperhatikannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, lalu dia beralih memandang Yifan dengan pandangan _are-you-sure-dude_. Yifan di sisi lain hanya bisa mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Sehun yang memilihnya, bukan aku." Ia tidak bisa banyak bertindak bila sudah berkaitan dengan Sehun.

Luhan mendengus mendengar perkataan Yifan, kenapa pria itu sangat takut dengan adiknya? Padahal ia adalah Raja, dan adiknya itu adalah Puteri, ya walau dari kerajaan yang berbeda. Tapi tetap saja, seorang Raja tidak seharusnya takut pada seorang Puteri. Luhan lalu duduk di sofa berwarna hitam itu sambil memainkan kancing baju yang disiapkan oleh Sehun tadi pagi.

Sambil mengurungkan niat untuk melempari Chanyeol dengan bantal—karena bagaimanapun juga pria itu tetaplah seorang Raja sekaligus pemimpin dari makhluk seram bernama _vampire _itu, sedangkan ia hanya manusia biasa—karena pria itu berbisik pada Yifan,

"Apa benar ia akan menikah dengan Sehun?"

.

.

.

.

Wanita berparas cantik itu, Jongdae, tersenyum padanya, "Kau mau teh?" Ia menawarkan dengan nada yang sopan, dan membuat Luhan berpikir kenapa tidak semua Puteri memiliki sikap yang sama dengan Puteri di hadapannya ini. Luhan menganggukan kepalanya kikuk.

Sebuah deheman lalu terdengar dari seberang, ia melihat Minseok sedang memandangnya dengan begitu tajam, seolah-olah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh terpesona dengan tunangannya itu, "Aku sengaja mengundangmu ke sini karena Sehun yang meminta, ia memintaku untuk menemuimu dan mengajarimu cara menjadi seorang pria sejati—yang tangguh dan sangat menghormati perempuan."

Luhan mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini, kenapa semua orang selalu menuruti perintah Sehun?!

Pria yang duduk tidak jauh darinya itu memandangnya dengan aneh, seolah-olah ia menghujatnya melalui bahasa verbal. Luhan rasa ia pernah melihat pria itu, namun entah di mana, wajah pria itu benar-benar familiar seakan ia selalu melihatnya, setiap hari selalu bertemu dengannya, padahal ia yakin kalau hari ini adalah hari pertama ia bertemu dengan pria itu.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa semua orang mengatakan kalau kau akan menikahi Sehun?!" tanya seorang wanita yang mengenakan gaun berwarna putih dan emas, terlihat begitu berkilau ketika diterpa oleh sinar matahari, Luhan sampai-sampai harus menyipitkan matanya.

Kemudian gadis yang berdiri di samping wanita itu menatapnya dengan sangat tajam, seolah-olah sedang menembaknya dengan laser merah. Luhan semakin menundukan kepalanya, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa orang-orang mengatakan selalu mengatakan bahwa ia akan menikahi Sehun?

"Zitao, tenangkan dirimu dulu," Junmyeon berusaha menengahi, karena menurut pengalamannya, istrinya akan sangat menyeramkan bila sedang marah. Ia lalu memandang gadis yang berdiri di samping istrinya, "Dan kau Kyungsoo, berhenti menatap Luhan seperti itu."

.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu," Sehun tiba-tiba berbicara namun kedua matanya tetap memandang ke arah bintang-bintang yang bersinar indah di langit sana, Luhan dapat merasakan genggaman Sehun pada tangannya mengencang.

"Tentu saja," jawab Luhan spontan.

Sehun mengambil nafas kemudian mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan, "Apakah kau akan seperti Alice? Lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan _wonderland_ yang padahal jauh lebih indah dari negerinya sendiri itu. Apa kau juga akan meninggalkan negeri ini?"

Luhan sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan bertanya seperti itu, namun diam-diam ia sudah memiliki jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut, yang tentu saja—

* * *

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, Fantasy, Omegaverse

**Warning: **genderswitch, crack-pair

* * *

**thesndy's **note

setelah memutuskan untuk menghapus beautiful girl dengan alesan gak sreg-_- kini aku memutuskan untuk merubah alur, plot, dan konflik yang berbeda namun dengan tema yang tetap sama, yaitu fantasi. selain tema, cerita ini juga punya kesamaan lain sama beautiful girl, dari a/b/o, terus nama-nama kerajaannya (yang sejujurnya aku ambil dari Black Butler dengan sedikit perubahan._.v), dan pairingnya.

chapter satu akan dipublish dua minggu lagi karena aku bener-bener sibuk dengan kegiatan akhir tahun kelas 9 yang bikin pusing setiap hari, apalagi udah diberi tugas untuk ujian praktek dari minggu lalu-_- rasanya pengen cepet-cepet lulus terus libur panjang /haha/ terus SMA dan seterusnya.

sampai ketemu di chapter satu._.)/

**p.s review, pretty pretty please? :-)**


	2. note

Hai! Aku datang membawa sedikit pemberitahuan buat para pembaca fanfic ini. Jujur aja, aku pribadi merasa udah jahat banget karena mengabaikan fanfic ini hampir enam bulan lamanya, karena itu aku di sini buat ngasih tau beberapa pemberitahuan yang harus kalian baca—khususnya buat yang masih tertarik sama fancic ini yaaaaaaaaaaaah.

Buat kalian yang udah engga tertarik sama sekali dengan fanfic ini, lebih baik segera menekan tombol _close_ karena gak ada gunanya kalian baca pemberitahuan ini lebih lanjut lagi. Tapi buat yang masih tertarik, silahkan kembali diteruskan.

.

.

.

.

Satu, aku sekarang udah kelas 10, dan semakin susah buat nyari waktu luang di antara kesibukan sekolah, apalagi tugasnya juga makin numpuk dan selalu ada setiap harinya. Aku sekolah full-day, berangkat pagi dan pulang sore, jadi tau dong gimana beratnya bagi-bagi waktu. Kebetulan aja hari ini aku engga begitu sibuk karena besok engga ada tugas atau apalah itu namanya.

Kedua, sesuai janji aku bakal ngelanjutin fanfic ini dan insyaAllah part satu bakal aku publish pertengahan atau akhir bulan September, yang jelas sebelum UTS. Tapi di setiap part, aku bakal nulis kurang lebih 4k words, emang pendek banget, maaf yah. Dan sesuai pemberitahuan nomor satu, kemungkinan aku bakal update satu bulan sekali, tapi kadang bisa satu bulan dua kali dengan satu part 2k words. Gak menentu lah pokoknya.

Ketiga, kemungkinan jalan ceritanya bakalan sedikit berbeda, kenapa? Karena aku juga udah mulai lupa konflik dari fanfic ini tuh apa-_- Tapi inti ceritanya gak bakalan aku ubah kok, tenang aja. Luhan tetep bakal kena kontrak sama Sehun yang di sini adalah seorang puteri.

Dan keempat,

Sebenarnya yang keempat gak ada, tapi untuk menghargai kalian yang udah mau baca pemberitahuan ini dengan hati yang berat pastinya :') Aku bakalan ngasih sedikit bocoran buat part satu!

.

.

.

.

—Tapi ternyata ia salah, yang mengirimnya e-mail adalah _**Butterfly1204**_—ia menebak, pasti orang inilah yang mengirimnya uang. Uang yang bisa digunakan untuk membeli apartemen besar di dekat kampusnya—namun Luhan berpikir untuk menyimpan uang itu dan menggunakannya nanti.

_**Butterfly1204: **__Yang baru saja kau terima adalah uang muka, bukti bahwa aku benar-benar serius dengan ini semua, kontrak yang akan segera kita lakukan. Sebentar lagi akan ada orang yang datang ke apartemenmu, ia akan memberimu secarik kertas dan kau harus menandatangani kertas itu secepat mungkin, tidak boleh lebih dari sepuluh detik, atau uang yang barusan kau simpan di dalam kotak kayu yang kau letakan di dalam lemari akan menghilang—wush, bagaikan debu yang ditiup angin._

.

.

.

"Kumohon, berhenti mengikuti!" Luhan berlari dengan kecepatan penuh, kedua kakinya mulai terasa pegal, namun saat ini yang menjadi tujuan utama bukanlah kakinya, melainkan agar bisa lepas dari wanita dengan kucing Persia yang melingkar di lehernya itu.

Ia berani bersumpah melihat wanita itu di supermarket, kemudian di restaurant, dan terakhir di dekat apartemennya. Siapapun wanita itu, Luhan yakin jika ia sudah mengikutinya sejak tadi pagi. Bisa saja ia adalah seorang _stalker _yang mengincar uang yang ia dapatkan kemarin!

.

.

.

—Dengan kedua matanya yang tajam, wanita itu berhenti membongkar isi lemarinya. Kedua tangannya ia angkat ke atas seakan sudah tertangkap basah. Luhan sama sekali tidak percaya wanita itu sampai berani melihat-lihat ke dalam lemari pakaian dalamnya. Belum pernah ia menemukan wanita seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin merapihkan lemarimu ini—"

"Terima kasih, tapi aku sudah merapihkan lemari itu tadi pagi,"

"Tapi menurutku itu masih belum rapih—!"

"Menurutku itu sudah sangat rapih, dan jika boleh kuingatkan, ini rumahku bukan rumahmu,"

Wanita itu berdecak dan menjentikan jarinya, tiba-tiba kucing persianya muncul dari balik tumpukan cucian yang Luhan bawa sejak tadi. "Dan tolong berhenti menculik kucingku, Tuan Licik-Pelit-Jahat-Menyebalkan."

.

.

.

.

**Sampai ketemu di part satu!**

_**p.s Note ini bakal aku apus kalau part satu-nya sudah siap.**_


End file.
